Seme atau Uke?
by Kira Naka
Summary: Eren, 16 tahun, seorang seiyuu dari suatu anime bergenre Yaoi dan merupakan pengisi suara seorang seme, SEME! Namun ada suatu kejadian yang membuat ia lupa bagaimana rasanya menjadi seme, apa itu? / OneShoot! Lemon! Yaoi! RiEre!


_"__Hmp, tenang saja. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut."_

_"__Ahhn…"_

_"__Kau siap?" _Jeda sejenak. _"Aku mulai."_

_"__Ahh! P-pelan… hngh!"_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama_

**_Warning:_**

_AU! OOC (maybe)! Typo (maybe)! YAOI (ditekankan)! LEMON!_

**_Genre:_**

_Romance_

**_Rated:_**

_M_

**_Pairing:_**

_Rivaille x Eren_

* * *

><p>"Kerja bagus, Eren, Armin." Ucap sang produser. "Kalian benar-benar terdengar profesional! Ahh, aku tidak kuat membayangkan jika kalian benar-benar <em>melakukannya<em>!"

Eren dan Armin _sweatdrop_. Mempunyai produser yang merupakan seorang _fujoshi_, terlebih menjadi _seiyuu_ suatu anime _yaoi_, memang tidak mudah.

"Armin, kau kenapa?" Tanya Eren.

"T-tidak apa-apa!" Balasnya dengan gugup. Oh ayolah, bayangkan saja jika kalian berada di posisi Armin. Selain menjadi _seiyuu_, ia mendapat bonus untuk men-_seiyuu_-kan seorang _uke_. _UKE_! Ia benar-benar merasa malu, gugup, dan gemetar pada saat mengisi suara tersebut—jadi lebih terdengar alami.

Hanji—sang produser—sedang asyik ber-_nosebleed_ ria melihat kedua anak buahnya benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan. Apalagi ditambah wajah _blushing_ Armin. Ia benar-benar mendapat _fanservice_, sampai-sampai _Author_ iri sama dia.

"Hanji-_san_, ini." Eren dengan baik hatinya menyodorkan tisu untuk menyumpal darah dari hidung Hanji.

"Terima kasih, Eren." Hanji menyumpal hidungnya dengan pipi yang masih merona itu. "Besok jangan lupa, ya. Target kita bulan ini sudah harus menyelesaikan anime ini. Dan kuharap, kalian tetap dapat _melakukannya_ dengan _alami_!"

Oh, Hanji. Sadarkah kau bahwa kosakata-mu itu terlalu ambigu?

Eren tersedak roti yang sedang ia makan, sedangkan Armin menyemburkan teh hijau yang sedang diminumnya.

"O-oh, y-ya baiklah." Eren menyunggingkan senyum terpaksa. "Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik. Nah, kami pamit dulu, Hanji-_san_. _Jaa ne~_"

Ia menarik tangan Armin—menyelamatkan diri mereka berdua dari _hemaprodit_ dengan _fetish_ yang aneh itu. Eren merinding sendiri membayangkan koleksi-koleksi Hanji yang berupa makhluk tanpa pakaian, ada juga yang tanpa kulit, dan yang terutama—tanpa alat kelamin. Berbagai macam makhluk itu berjejer rapi di kamar Hanji, yang tidak sengaja Eren melihatnya pada saat berkunjung ke rumah Hanji.

Mengingatnya saja Eren ingin menangis karena mata sucinya ini telah melihat hal seperti itu—

—Eren, tidak ingatkah kau bahwa dirimu adalah seorang _seiyuu_ dari anime _yaoi_? _Hardcore yaoi?_ Matamu itu sudah pasti tidak suci lagi.

Eren dan Armin kini telah berada di dalam taksi—menuju rumah mereka. Mereka adalah teman masa kecil, sekaligus tetangga. Sehingga hubungan mereka begitu erat, tidak ada orang lain yang dapat mengalahkan Armin untuk menjadi _partner_ terbaik Eren…

Ya, tidak ada.

Pengecualian untuk satu orang, yang telah menemani Eren sejak ia baru lahir.

.

.

.

"Kau pulang malam lagi?"

Eren melepaskan sepatunya dan berjalan ke ruang utama. "Ya, tuntutan pekerjaan."

"Pekerjaan, atau kau _berkencan_ dulu dengan Armin, huh?" Laki-laki dengan tatapan tajam dan rambut _ebony_ belah tengah itu berucap sarkas.

Eren menghela napas lelah. Sudah tidak terhitung ia menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini. Dan ia benar-benar lelah. "Rivaille-_san_, harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu…" Ia berjalan mendekati Rivaille. "Aku dan Armin sama sekali tidak ada hubungan apapun. Kami hanya sekedar _partner_ kerja."

"_Partner_ atau _'partner' _dengan tanda kutip? Ingatlah bahwa pekerjaanmu dan Armin itu bukan pekerjaan biasa."

"Aku tahu…" Sahut Eren pelan. "Aku tahu dan aku tak perlu diberitahu berkali-kali, Rivaille-_san_. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi seperti yang kau lihat sepuluh tahun lalu."

Rivaille berjalan maju, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. "Ya, aku tahu kau bukanlah anak kecil lagi. Otakmu itu sudah tercemar dengan segala hal yang tidak pantas kau ketahui di usiamu, Eren." Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Eren.

"Rivaille-_san_, aku sedang tidak ingin _bermain_ hari ini. Aku capek." Ucap Eren seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Rivaille.

"Oh, kau capek, Eren? Lihatlah wajah _seiyuu_ seorang _seme_ ini…" Tangan kanan Rivaille menjelajah ke setiap inci wajah Eren, sedangkan tangan kirinya masih mendekap erat tubuh Eren. "Padahal ia terdengar sangat '_seme_' saat bekerja. Tapi kenapa saat bersamaku, ia terlihat begitu '_uke_'?"

Eren mengerutkan keningnya dengan tampang tidak suka. "Aku memang pantas jadi _seme_, kok!" Sahutnya ketus. "Mau kubuktikan?"

Tangan kanan Rivaille kini menarik dagu Eren. "Hoo, kau berani, bocah?" Sekali tarik, bibir mereka kini saling menempel. Memagut satu sama lain. Saling berusaha mendominasi permainan, untuk membuktikan siapa yang pantas menjadi _seme_ di antara mereka berdua.

Saling membuka mulut, lidah mereka berdua beradu liar di dalam sana. Saliva pun mulai terlihat di sudut bibir mereka berdua. Setelah merasa mulai kehabisan napas, Eren melepaskan ciumannya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal setelah ciuman panas dengan Rivaille. Sedangkan, Rivaille sendiri tidak bermasalah dengan pernapasannya.

Dan Rivaille menyeringai tipis.

Tipis sekali.

"Baru ciuman seperti itu saja kau sudah kehabisan napas. Bagaimana untuk kelanjutannya?" Ujar Rivaille dengan nada mengejek. Ia mendorong Eren ke atas lantai dan mengunci tubuh Eren dengan tubuhnya.

"K-kh…" Eren memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Rivaille. _Aku tak menyangka permainan yang sebenarnya lebih melelahkan daripada yang kubayangkan…_ batin Eren.

"Kau hanya bisa menjadi _seme_ seorang Armin. Tapi tidak denganku…" Rivaille menunduk dan meletakan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan bahu pemuda yang berada di bawahnya ini. Ia menggigit dan menghisapnya sehingga tercetak dengan jelas jejak berwarna merah yang tidak akan hilang hingga beberapa hari ke depan.

"Hng!" Eren memekik pelan saat Rivaille memberi _kissmark_ di sekitar lehernya. "Ri-Rivaille-_san_… s-sudah cukup…"

"Cukup katamu? Kita baru saja memulainya, Eren." Rivaille berbisik dengan nada rendah yang begitu menggoda dan menghipnotis segala syaraf di tubuh Eren begitu mendengarnya. Tangan Rivaille mulai menyusup ke balik baju yang Eren kenakan. Menyusuri otot-otot tubuh Eren dan berakhir di titik kemerah mudaan, membuat sang pemilik titik itu mengerang.

"Ahn—" Eren mengeluarkan desahannya yang sejak tadi tertahan saat Rivaille memainkan titik kemerah mudaan miliknya, memuntir dan menekannya dengan lihai.

"Suaramu menggoda sekali…" Rivaille kembali berkata dengan nada rendah.

Rivaille menghentikan kegiatannya dan mulai melepas atasan yang dikenakan Eren. Tubuh atas Eren kini sudah polos tanpa pakaian, membuat Rivaille bersusah payah menelan salivanya yang ingin menetes karena melihat pemandangan menggiurkan ini. Eren yang terbaring lemah tanpa pakaian atasnya begitu menggoda. Tatapan Eren semakin sayu, menandakan bahwa Eren ingin lebih, dan lebih.

Kembali menundukan kepalanya, Rivaille melumat bibir Eren dengan ganas. Ciuman yang tidak mengenal kelembutan, namun menggairahkan dan begitu menuntut. Lidah mereka kembali beradu. Kini Rivaille berhasil mendominasi permainan mereka, membuktikan bahwa Eren tidak pantas menjadi seorang _seme_—kecuali bagi Armin, mungkin.

Tangannya tidak menganggur begitu saja. Ia menjelajahi perut dan dada Eren dengan lebih intens.

Puas dengan ciuman di bibir, kini Rivaille menuruni wajah Eren, menuju leher, dan bermuara di dada Eren. Lidahnya dengan lihai memainkan kembali titik kemerah mudaan sebelah kanan, sedangkan tangannya memainkan yang sebelah kiri.

"Ahh, Ri-Rivaille—hngh—_san_, ahhnn…" Eren tidak dapat menahan desahan nikmatnya. Tangannya menahan kepala Rivaille—dan secara tidak langsung—menuntut agar Rivaille tidak menghentikan permainannya. Eren ingin lagi, ingin lebih dari ini, ia tidak dapat membohongi dirinya lagi. Tubuhnya sangat menginginkan sentuhan-sentuhan Rivaille. Ia menginginkan Rivaille—tidak—ia _sangat_ membutuhkan Rivaille.

Tangan Rivaille yang satu lagi tidak ingin menganggur. Setelah menjelajahi perut Eren, terus turun menuju celana Eren. Ia menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuh Eren yang mulai mengeras dan masih terbungkus oleh celana.

Eren semakin mendesah saat Rivaille menyentuh dan meremas pelan miliknya itu. Tidak hanya itu, Rivaille pun menggigit dan menghisap dada Eren. Meninggalkan begitu banyak _kissmark_ dan _bitemark_. Wajah Rivaille kini bergerak menuju telinga Eren, menggigitnya pelan dan berbisik seduktif. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Eren." Ucapnya seraya mengelus-elus milik Eren yang semakin mengeras di bawah sana. Eren mulai merasa sesak dan sakit, ia ingin melepaskan celananya segera dan membebaskan kejantanannya itu serta nafsunya yang sudah membumbung tinggi.

"Hnghh, ah-aku ingin—ahhn—lebih…" Eren menutup matanya, malu untuk menatap wajah Rivaille yang berada tepat di atasnya. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah sempurna. Ia malu mendengar dirinya sendiri yang mendesah seperti itu. Ingin bicara, namun semakin ia bicara, semakin mendesahlah ia. "Mmhh—"

"Keluarkan saja desahanmu, Eren." Rivaille kembali berbisik tepat di daun telinga Eren. Tangan kanannya memainkan titik kemerah mudaan milik Eren, sedangkan tangan kirinya mulai membuka resleting celana Eren. "Aku menyukainya, keluarkan semuanya."

"Ahhnn!" Eren memekik kencang saat Rivaille telah melepaskan celananya serta membebaskan miliknya dan menggenggam kejantanannya yang kini sudah berdiri sepenuhnya. Ujung batang itu sedikit mengeluarkan likuid, dan Rivaille menyentuhnya. Membuat Eren mendesah sejadi-jadinya, membuat Eren terlena dalam permainan memabukan ini.

—Rivaille hampir saja mimisan melihat Eren terbaring tak berdaya di bawahnya ini tanpa sehelai pakaian pun.

Dengan gerakan sensual, Rivaille mulai membuka pakaiannya sendiri. Bajunya sudah ia tanggalkan dan ia lempar ke sembarang arah, menampilkan pemandangan menggiurkan untuk Eren. Eren menelan ludahnya melihat otot-otot tubuh Rivaille yang terbentuk dengan begitu indahnya. Rivaille kini hanya mengenakan celana saja.

Kaki Eren dibentangkan oleh Rivaille, sehingga terlihat olehnya lubang pribadi milik Eren. Kedua kaki Eren diletakan di atas pundaknya agar ia dapat _bermain_ dengan lubang itu dengan lebih leluasa.

Tangan Rivaille menyentuh kejantanan milik Eren, memainkannya dengan begitu lihai. Cairan-cairan _precum_ milik Eren semakin banyak.

"Ahhhn—akhh, a-aku—ahhn, Ri-Rivaille—hngghh—_san_…" Eren mendesah nikmat saat Rivaille memainkan kejantanannya itu. Membuatnya merasa sampai pada puncaknya. Eren ingin melepaskan hasratnya, dan Rivaille _amat sangat_ membantu.

"Ada apa, Eren?" Rivaille masih memainkan kejantanan milik Eren yang sudah sangat keras itu. Sesekali tangannya memainkan bola milik Eren, dan disambut oleh jeritan nikmat dari sang pemilik.

"A-aku—ahh—s-se-sepertinya—aahhn—ingin s-sampai…" Desahan Eren membuat Rivaille hampir hilang kendali. Desahan yang terdengar begitu seduktif di telinga Rivaille.

"Keluarkan saja, Eren…" Rivaille menambah kecepatan permainannya pada kejantanan Eren.

"AH—AHHNN!" Jeritan nikmat Eren menggema di ruangan itu. Cairan milik Eren mengotori tangan Rivaille dan perut Eren. Eren terlihat lelah, namun Rivaille tak akan mengizinkannya untuk beristirahat.

"Aku sudah memuaskanmu, dan sekarang—" Rivaille berbisik seduktif dan menggigit leher Eren. "—puaskan aku."

Tatapan sayu milik Eren, dan senyuman kecil milik Eren ia artikan sebagai jawaban 'iya'. Tangan Rivaille yang masih penuh dengan cairan milik Eren kini dihadapkan ke lubang pribadi milik Eren.

"AHN!" Eren menjerit saat Rivaille memasukan salah satu jarinya ke dalam lubangnya. Ia meringis pelan, sakit. Rivaille memaju-mundurkan jarinya di dalam lubang Eren, dan sekarang pemilik lubang itu sedang asyik berdesah ria.

Setelah terbiasa dengan satu jari, Rivaille menambahkan jumlah jari yang masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan itu. Eren kembali meringis. "Ahhn, s-sakit, Rivaille-_s-san_…" Air mata meluncur dengan mulus di pipi Eren.

Rivaille mengecup kelopak mata dan pipi Eren, berusaha menenangkan pemuda _brunette_ yang sedang mendesah kesakitan dengan wajah yang memerah. "Sabar sedikit, Eren. Nanti yang akan memasukimu akan lebih besar daripada ini." Ujar Rivaille dengan tetap menggerakan dua jarinya keluar-masuk.

"Hngghh… ahhn—" Eren membelalakan matanya dan menjerit. "AHH!"

—Rivaille kembali menambahkan jumlah jari di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau sempit sekali, Eren…" Rivaille menyeringai tipis. Membayangkan bahwa miliknya nanti akan memasuki lubang sesempit ini membuat Rivaille semakin hilang kendali. Padahal jari Rivaille sudah diberi pelumas berupa cairan Eren tadi, tapi tetap saja lubang itu terasa begitu sempit dan Eren masih merasa kesakitan.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Rivaille menghentikan kegiatan jarinya. Terlihat sorot kecewa dari wajah Eren saat ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan jari Rivaille di dalamnya. Rivaille menatap Eren dengan intens. "Tenang saja, Eren. Aku akan membuatmu mendesah dan menjerit nikmat lebih keras."

Ia mengangkat tubuh Eren yang terbaring di lantai ke atas sofa empuk yang nantinya akan menjadi saksi bisu permainan cinta mereka.

Rivaille menempatkan miliknya di hadapan lubang Eren, bersiap untuk mengobrak-abrik lubang sempit penuh kenikmatan tersebut. "Kau siap, Eren?" Ucap Rivaille.

Eren mengerang, dan Rivaille menganggap itu jawaban 'ya'.

"AHH..." Eren menjerit saat kejantanan Rivaille mulai memasuki lubangnya. "P-pelan—hnggh—pelan, Riv—ahhn—Rivaille-_san_… ahh…"

Rivaille mengangguk. Ia menunduk dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Lumatan dan pagutan, Rivaille mencoba untuk mengalihkan kesakitan Eren di bawah sana. Dengan masih bergerak memasuki Eren, Rivaille menggenggam kejantanan Eren dan memainkannya, membuat si pemilik kini mendesah nikmat—bukan kesakitan lagi.

"HNGH—AHHN…" Dengan sedikit sentakan, akhirnya Rivaille berada di dalam Eren sepenuhnya. Berdiam sebentar, membiarkan Eren membiasakan dirinya berada di dalam tubuhnya.

"K-kau bisa bergerak se-sekarang…" Bisik Eren lirih.

Rivaille kembali menyeringai tipis dan mulai bergerak maju-mundur dengan tempo pelan. Ia hampir gila karena kenikmatan yang diberikan Eren terlalu berlebih. "Eren…"

"Mmmhh—" Desahan menahan nikmat yang meledak-ledak terus keluar dari bibir sang _brunette_. Pandangannya mengabur. Otaknya kini hanya diselimuti hawa nafsu yang membumbung tinggi. Saliva terlihat menetes di sudut bibirnya, menandakan bahwa ia sangat 'lapar'.

Dan bagaimana dengan sang _ebony_?

Ia semakin mempercepat gerakan maju-mundurnya. Suasana di ruangan itu semakin memanas. Wajah Eren yang memerah habis diciumi olehnya. Sang _seme_ bersurai _ebony_ itu _jauh lebih_ lapar dibanding pemuda di bawahnya.

Semakin cepat gerakan maju-mundurnya, kejantanan Rivaille kini menyentuh satu titik yang membuat Eren membelalakan matanya dan menjerit kencang.

"AHH, RIVAILLE -_SAN_! AHHN—" Mata Eren menutup rapat, tak dapat membendung kenikmatan aneh yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

"Di sana rupanya…" Rivaille kembali bergerak maju-mundur dan menyentuh _sweet spot_ Eren. Kejantanannya ditarik mundur, lalu dengan sekali sentakan yang cukup kencang, miliknya itu kembali menyentuh _sweet spot_ sang _brunette_. Membuat sang _brunette _berteriak, menjerit, dan mendesah nikmat.

"Khh—l-lagi, le-lebih cepat… ahh—" Eren tak dapat menahan hasratnya yang meledak-ledak. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin Rivaille berada di dalamnya seutuhnya. Ia ingin Rivaille memasuki dirinya dengan cepat dan sekeras-kerasnya. Ia ingin Rivaille terus menyentuh _sweet_ _spot_-nya.

"Bibirmu ini memang sudah dipenuhi dengan kata-kata kotor, ya…" Dengan masih bergerak maju-mundur di dalam tubuh Eren, Rivaille mengusap lembut bibir Eren yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan desahan. "Mungkin aku harus membersihkannya lebih dan lebih—"

"Hngh—mmfft…" Bibir Eren kini tertahan. Tak dapat lagi mengeluarkan desahan tapi erangan. Bibir Rivaille mengunci bibirnya dengan ketat. Lidah lihai milik Rivaille kini menyapu rongga mulut Eren, mengabsen giginya satu per satu, menekan lidah Eren dengan lidahnya.

Peluh sudah membasahi tubuh polos mereka. Erangan tertahan Eren terus bergema di ruangan itu. Derit sofa dan bunyi tamparan kulit dengan kulit pun ikut mendominasi. Tatapan sayu di antara mereka berdua, otak mereka sudah tidak dapat memikirkan apapun selain saling memuaskan satu sama lain. Sesekali, Eren meremas milik Rivaille dengan menekan sedikit lubangnya, dan berhasil membuat Rivaille mengerang.

—dan jujur, Eren sangat menyukai erangan erotis Rivaille. Memabukan, begitu adiktif, membuat Eren ingin mendengar erangan Rivaille lagi dan lagi.

"Hngh, Eren—" Rivaille menahan erangannya yang ingin sekali ia lepaskan saat Eren menyempitkan lubangnya itu, meremas kejantanan Rivaille dengan kuat dan membuat si pemilik kejantanan mengerang nikmat.

"Kau tahu, Eren? Aku—" Suara Rivaille tersendat-sendat, ia masih memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya di dalam lubang Eren. "—aku menyukaimu."

Jantung Eren yang sedari tadi sudah berdetak cepat, semakin menambah kecepatannya saat mendengar kata-kata Rivaille barusan. Ia merasa jantungnya ingin melompat keluar. Wajahnya pun sudah sangat memerah dan panas.

Jadi, ia tidak sia-sia menunggu Rivaille selama sepuluh tahun? Ketika itu, ia mulai mengagumi saudara jauhnya ini. Rasa kagum itu terus tumbuh tanpa bisa Eren hentikan, terus tumbuh menjadi rasa suka, walaupun ia sesekali berpikir bahwa menyukainya adalah hal yang salah.

—tapi tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dalam cinta. Tidak peduli umur, latar belakang, ataupun jenis kelamin. Mereka saling mencintai, dan itu diperbolehkan. Hanya saja kadang rasa suka itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Be-benar—khh—kah?" Eren bertanya.

Gerakan maju-mundur itu semakin cepat. "Tentu saja, bodoh." Tangan Rivaille mengusap surai _brunette_ pemuda di bawahnya ini yang asyik mendesah. "Kalau tidak—hng—mana mungkin aku melaku—kh—kan ini padamu…"

_Rivaille-_san_ menyukaiku! Ini bukan mimpi, kan?_ Batin Eren berteriak senang.

"Akhh—aku juga… m-menyukaimu, Rivaille—ahhnn—_san_…"

Derit sofa terdengar semakin kencang. Gerakan-gerakan mereka semakin cepat, ditambah Eren juga membantu. Wajah merah Eren dan peluh yang membasahinya membuatnya terlihat menggiurkan.

"Khh—ngh, Riv—ahh—Rivaille-_san_… ak-aku—hngg…"

Rivaille paham.

Buktinya ia langsung menggenggam kejantanan Eren yang sudah sangat keras itu dan menggerakannya, membantu Eren mencapai klimaksnya. Desahan Eren semakin kencang, dan sebentar lagi ia merasa ingin keluar.

"Eren…"

"Ahhn, ahh—" Eren memejamkan matanya. "RIVAILLE-_SAN_—AKHH~!"

Cairan milik Eren membasahi perut dan dadanya sendiri, disusul oleh erangan pelan Rivaille yang juga menyiram lubang pribadi Eren dengan cairannya.

Rivaille mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Eren dan berbaring di sebelah Eren—sofa itu cukup luas untuk mereka berdua. Mereka terengah-engah. Lelah—terutama Eren. Peluh menetes dan membasahi sofa itu.

"Eren…"

"Hng?" Eren menyahut dengan setengah sadar. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat.

"_Oyasuminasai_…" Ucap Rivaille seraya mengecup pipi Eren dengan lembut, dan dijawab oleh dengkuran halus dari pemuda _brunette _di sampingnya, yang sedang memeluknya.

Tanpa sadar, Rivaille tersenyum…

… tersenyum lembut…

.

.

.

"Eren, jalanmu kok aneh?" Tanya Armin keesokan harinya.

"Eh?" Eren menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum canggung. "_Et-etto_… ini… a-aku habis jatuh dari tangga tadi pagi."

Armin memiringkan kepalanya. "Bukannya rumahmu hanya satu tingkat, ya?"

JDER! Mampus, mau jawab apa lu, Ren?

"I-itu, ngg, tadi aku tergelincir kulit pisang, maksudku. Hehehe…" Eren tertawa garing.

Sebenarnya Armin masih penasaran, tapi ia diam saja. Mungkin Eren sedang tidak ingin berbagi cerita dengannya.

.

.

.

_"__Hnggh—ahh, sempit sekali mil—ngh—likmu…"_

"_CHOTTO MATTE_!" Hanji berteriak.

"Eh?" Eren menoleh. "Ada apa, Hanji-_san_?"

"Kau yang ada apa, Eren? Memang, sih, kau masih bisa memerankan peranmu dengan baik. Tapi itu terlalu banyak mendesah. Ingat, Eren, _seme_ itu jarang mendesah! Kerjaannya hanya menggoda, menggoda, dan menusuk!" Hanji terlihat frustasi melihat Eren yang kemampuannya turun drastis.

"I-iya, m-maafkan aku…" Eren menunduk. _Sial, ini pasti karena Rivaille-_san_ tiba-tiba membuatku merasakan menjadi ukenya. Dan sial, kejadian itu terus terulang di otakku! Argh! Aku tak bisa konsentrasi._ Batin Eren menjerit pilu.

"Kau kurang sehat? Kulihat wajahmu agak pucat dan jalanmu…" Jeda. "… aneh. Kalau memang begitu, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja hari ini. Armin, maaf, kita batal rekaman hari ini. Tolong antar Eren pulang."

"B-baik." Armin mengangguk. "Ayo, Eren."

Eren mengangguk kecil seraya membungkukan badan pada Hanji, tanda minta maaf.

.

.

.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Armin." Ucap Eren saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Eren. "_Jaa ne~_"

"_Jaa_." Armin melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh.

Eren membuka pintu rumahnya—

"_Tadaim—_eh?"

—dan menemukan Rivaille sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan wajah datarnya itu.

"Ada apa pulang cepat? Dan kenapa kau bersama Armin tadi, huh?" Todong Rivaille tanpa basa-basi.

"Hari ini rekamannya batal. Dan Armin tadi hanya mengantarku." Balas Eren tidak kalah datar. "Kenapa? Kau cemburu, Rivaille-_san_?"

Rivaille mendorong Eren hingga menabrak pintu. "Dan kalau iya?"

Sontak saja wajah Eren langsung memerah. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa. Kumaafkan kau hari ini…" Rivaille melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Eren, dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. "Kau lapar? Aku baru saja membuat makan siang."

Eren menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Eren menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. "Rivaille-_san_, tolong…"

Rivaille menautkan alisnya—bingung. "Tolong… apa?"

.

.

.

"Tolong ajarkan aku menjadi _seme_."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>THE END~<em>**

* * *

><p>GUE BIKIN LEMON WOYYY LEMOOOONNN! tereak di lobang wc/

Sini yang lagi bikin teh bisa digabung jadi _lemon tea_, atau mau murni lemon aja? /kedip manja/ /dibantai/

_Gomen gomen _saya malah bikin beginian dan gak ngelanjutin _Seasons_. _GOMEN_! *bows* ade saya maksa saya buat bikinin lemon buat dia :") /alesan/

Yosha! Abis ini saya langsung ngelanjutin _Seasons_ deh—coretkaloniatcoret. Makasih udah mau baca fic nista ini~ saya gak terlalu ngerti kerjaan _seiyuu_ sih, tapi semoga memuaskan ^^

_Mind to review?~_


End file.
